A Stolen Day
by lynne.robinson.16547
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay have been trapped on a planet unable, to leave due to an alien virus. Tuvok contacts them with the information that they have found a cure and they will be back in orbit within thirty hours. Janeway and Chakotay have been flirting forever and make a plan to have a picnic to celebrate their last night on New Earth. It is a perfect night for seduction!


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the characters all rights belong to the owners of StartTrek: Voyager.

* * *

Captain Janeway and Chakotay were laughing together in one of their increasingly intimate, shared moments, when they heard static and a familiar voice:

"Captain Janeway do you read me?"

"Did you hear that?" Chakotay asked, frustration edging into his voice. He was cursing the heavens right now that he hadn't asked her to go for a walk.

"Yes…" Janeway replied not quite sure whether she wanted to respond.

"Captain Janeway do you read me … This is Tuvok calling Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, please respond."

Chakotay reluctantly crossed the room and picked up the dusty com badges and took them to the Captain and waited:

"This is Janeway."

Tuvok sounded relieved,

"Captain, it's good to hear your voice, we have news."

"What is it Mr Tuvok?"

"We have medicine, which we believe will effectively treat your condition, we plan to be in orbit within thirty hours."

Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other crestfallen; so disappointed they could hardly speak. They had almost reached the point where the barrier between them was breaking down. In thirty hours they would have to assume their respective roles as Captain and First Officer and it would be firmly back in place. Janeway put her hand over his in a gesture of consolation:

"We better start packing."

Chakotay turned around in his chair to look at his Captain; the woman he had loved from afar for two years had almost been his. He would have taken it slowly - waited until she was ready. They would have had all the time in the world for a fulfilling relationship, until Tuvok's message screwed everything up. Chakotay stood up reluctantly to return to his quarters to start packing.

Janeway had packed all her personal belongings, books and music and was just about to start on her clothes, when an idea popped into her head and she couldn't dislodge it. They still had a whole day to themselves - a stolen day. They had flirted for so long that the chemistry between them was starting to boil over. It would be healthier to give in to their attraction here, so they could go back to the ship in a more relaxed state of mind. Janeway laughed out loud, she sounded so like Tuvok, trying to solve all of life's problems with the application of logic. The first thing she had to do was find out if Chakotay felt the same way. Janeway stood outside his quarters, suddenly nervous, they had never really given voice to their feelings. When Q had made his ridiculous proposition to her, she knew he was upset by it - could she have imagined it? When he massaged her shoulders after clearing up from the storm, she had relaxed into him, it would have been so easy to have given in to her feelings - but duty and responsibility stopped her.

At that moment Chakotay walked out of his room and nearly knocked her over. He held her for a moment to stop her falling. Janeway looked straight into his eyes, trying to work out how to phrase her proposal. Chakotay spoke first:

"I think we should have a moonlight picnic tomorrow to say goodbye to New Earth."

Chakotay was encouraged by Janeway's response to his suggestion. He could clearly see she liked the idea. He was determined that he would make the last thirty hours on the planet count so that he could return to the ship without any regrets.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, shall we say seven o'clock, it should be getting dark then," she replied in her sultry voice.

Chakotay started planning their last night immediately, hoping it would be special for both of them. He didn't know that he had given Captain Janeway the perfect setting for his seduction.

When they woke the following morning, both of them got dressed quickly, eager to get the tedious tasks out of the way before their romantic last meal.

"It's a beautiful day outside, the temperature should be ideal for our last night. I know a perfect spot by the river, it's quite a romantic setting." said Chakotay teasingly.

"I will have to dress appropriately for the weather then," She looked straight at him with her eyebrows raised, two could play at that game.

He won when he looked downwards and smiled, in that damn sexy way he had. She always hated that smile which made it impossible to say no to him.

The Captain hoped she had something suitable to wear, she didn't want to be too obvious but she wanted to wear something sexy for her romantic evening. She went back to the wardrobe in her quarters to look for the right dress for seduction. After half an hour, all her clothes were piled up on the bed, she was so frustrated, unfortunately she hadn't packed a case with seduction in mind. Eventually she settled on the peach silk negligee that Q chose, when he clicked his fingers and suggested she slip into something comfortable - it was perfect! She wouldn't have to change if her seduction succeeded so it was a practical choice as well - Tuvok would be proud of her logic!

Chakotay was also struggling to find something suitable to wear. He had wanted her for so long, he couldn't afford to waste this stolen evening, everything had to be perfect. His wardrobe was made up of his Starfleet uniform and useful workwear, nothing suitable for their evening. He decided to stick with a classic, you couldn't go wrong with a tuxedo and white dress shirt. He remembered a conversation with her when she confessed that she loved the old Hollywood dance films with Gene Kelly and Fred Astaire. He would have to be Gene Kelly to her Katherine Hepburn.

They both continued with their packing until lunch time. They met by the replicator, there was a sense of awkwardness between them for the first time since they landed on the planet. The flirting, innuendo, occasional jealousy and long lingering looks had lead them to this point, what came next was up to them.

"Have you finished your packing, I could help you if you like?" Chakotay tried to act normally.

"No, I'll be fine thank you, have you finished yours, I bet you have, men always travel lightly, it's something I've never managed."

Janeway was finding it difficult to stick to small talk. He had the most sensuous lips she had ever seen, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She shivered a little with a mix of desire and lust.

Chakotay was plotting how to seduce his captain. Most of the time he only had to listen to her voice to think lustful thoughts, she had the most sultry, sexy voice he had ever heard. However tonight he needed to keep the talking to a minimum. He smiled wondering what she was thinking about. Knowing her, it was about Voyager and her crew, she never stopped being their captain, well tonight she was all his and he wasn't inclined to share.

After lunch, they cleared away the plates and went their separate ways to prepare for their stolen evening. Chakotay lay on his bed, conserving energy; after all, apart from a wash and shave, he really didn't have anything else to do. He recalled the evening when she had called him while she was bathing, shouting about something in the woods. She was wrapped in a towel, God, she looked beautiful, her skin was luminescent in the moonlight. When she noticed his interest, he walked back to the shelter, not wanting to rush things. Perhaps he should have said something then but it hadn't felt right.

Janeway was rifling through her bags to find some shampoo and perfume. She wanted to have a long soak before their picnic. She remembered the first time she saw Chakotay, he was so hostile and suspicious, even then she thought he was attractive. He was so different from Mark. She loved his tattoo and the stories from his tribe, even though she suspected that he made some of them up. He was very different from the previous men in her life. They were so far from home, Starfleet's rules and regulations did not seem so important right now, she deserved some happiness. She laid her clothes and on the bed, then realised that she had a couple of hours to spare before their rendezvous. She went to Chakotay's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She went into the room and found him lying on the bed, he smiled at her suggestively;

"I think you're a little early for the picnic Captain, is there anything I can do for you?"

She sauntered towards the bed without saying a word, then she bent over and whispered 'food'. Chakotay laughed then followed her to the replicator. They ordered a traditional picnic basket from Earth 's twentieth century with a cashmere picnic rug and a bottle of champagne with an ice bucket, they would have to replicate the ice just before they left.

"I'm going for a long soak now, do you need me to do anything?" Janeway asked suggestively.

Chakotay grinned, he loved to flirt.

"I could wash your back for you, if you'd like?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Commander but thank you for the offer." Janeway replied in her best captain's voice, trying to sound stern.

She spoilt the effect when she started giggling. As she walked through the doorway, she let her hair down, she remembered Chakotay holding her hair before his erotic neck massage. She heard him groan when she closed the door. She'd won that round of teasing!

Janeway felt very relaxed after her bath. She was in her quarters, getting dressed and putting her makeup on. She suddenly started to feel nervous; was this the most sensible course of action considering they would be returning to the ship soon? She shook her head, to hell with the rules, she deserved this chance, one solitary night would have to sustain her for many years. Janeway was brushing her hair when there was an insistent knock at the door. She shouted;

"Don't be so impatient, I won't be that long." Janeway laughed, she was anxious to get started quickly as well - but not that badly.

Chakotay stood outside patiently, after all he had waited a long time for this, he could wait a little bit longer. About twenty minutes later, Janeway opened her door, Chakotay forgot to breathe, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was like silk, softly falling over her shoulders. Her peach silk dress brushed all her curves. Her feet were bare, which he found very sexy.

Janeway felt like she'd been struck by lightening. The tuxedo fitted like a glove. All his physical work on the shelter had added muscle definition and the captain certainly appreciated it. He had his bow tie draped around his neck, he looked like a moviestar on his way home from an 'A list, party. Janeway started to imagine removing his clothes one by one, paying attention to everything she uncovered. She flushed with raw, naked, unadulterated lust and need.

"It's hot in here shall we go," she said eagerly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

They left the shelter hand in hand. Both moons had risen so it was a perfect setting for romance. Janeway thought it was a little cliched but she was willing to embrace it for Chakotay. When they reached the river, Chakotay looked around for the perfect spot. Finally he spread the rug at the side of the pool that had formed due to a meander in the river. He offered his hand gallantly to help her sit down then lay down at the opposite side of the picnic blanket. They were quiet for a while because they felt nervous.

"This is a beautiful planet, I will be sorry to leave," Janeway said wistfully.

Chakotay knew exactly what she meant

"I could have happily lived out the rest of my days here," Chakotay added,

"Would you have accepted a life here if you weren't Captain?"

Chakotay looked at her intently, needing to know the answer. Janeway knew she had to be honest with him - he deserved that.

"Was I tempted to stay here and build a life with you - of course I was. However, I promised the crew that I would get them home. I can't put my happiness above returning them to their families."

"Must we give up our chance to be happy, they can go home without us, they've managed so far." Chakotay was so tired of sharing her with the crew.

"I gave the order to destroy the array. You must know how I feel about you but I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned Voyager and my responsibilities." Janeway said regretfully."

Chakotay decided to lighten the mood, he got it now; if tonight was all they had, he was going to make the best of it. Standing up slowly he started to take off his clothes. Janeway's eyes widened in astonishment, what the hell was he doing! Chakotay unbuttoned his trousers to reveal a pair of swimming trunks. He laughed out loud;

"Captain I have replicated a swimsuit for you, I'd be honoured if you would take a dip with me," he said with a flourish, "it's behind the bushes over there, I won't look." Although he really wanted to; he put his hands over his eyes and separated his fingers. Janeway giggled as she walked towards the bushes.

"Chakotay, where is the other half of this swimsuit, I think the replicator is defective."

Chakotay held his breath, waiting to see if she'd wear the bikini.

"I'm ready, are you sure this is a full swimsuit?" she asked tartly."

"Let me see and I'll let you know," Chakotay said cheekily.

She stepped from behind the bush hesitantly. Chakotay was stunned, he blurted out,

"God Katheryn you're beautiful!"

The shapeless starfleet uniform didn't do her justice. She filled the nineteen forties style bikini perfectly.

Chakotay walked into the water gradually, as he was inching forward he heard a splash. Janeway had climbed onto the rocks and made a clean dive into the water. When she came to the surface he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he took her legs from beneath her and lifted her up causing her scream out loud. Chakotay let her down slowly but didn't let her go. She looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with desire. He pulled her towards him for a long lingering kiss. His arms tightened around her as the kiss became more passionate. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Chakotay didn't want to rush things as he had the whole night to seduce his Captain and he wanted to take his time. After fooling around and a short swim along the river, they climbed out of the water and lay on the rug to dry off. He took her hand as they lay side by side and kissed it. They were both hungry so they attacked the picnic basket without talking. Finally they cleaned up and lay on the rug again, full, content and happy. Chakotay walked back to the shelter to replicate some ice and collect the champagne. When he returned he opened the bottle, poured two glasses and put it back on ice:

"A toast, to our last evening on New earth and may we get everything we both desire." Chakotay said cheekily.

"And what do you desire Chakotay?" Janeway asked daringly. Chakotay moved to stand in front of her.

"You!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Kathryn."

"Shut up and kiss me again, don't stop!"

Chakotay put his arms behind her back to undo her bikini top, while he progressed to kissing her neck. Suddenly he became light headed and felt the familiar sensation of the beaming technology starting to do its job.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, he screamed.

When the transport was complete, Janeway and Chakotay were frozen in the position they left the planet. They were faced with a shocked ensign and Tuvok with both eyebrows raised.

"Ensign, would you fetch Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay a robe please."

Chakotay stood in front of Captain Janeway to spare her blushes.

"I was about to ask you how you both coped with life on the planet but I believe you have answered that query already."

While Janeway and Chakotay were making themselves decent, Tuvok was warning the Ensign:

"If I hear any gossip about this situation, I will personally charge you with insubordination and march you to the brig myself - do you understand Ensign."

"Yes Sir," shouted the Ensign with a textbook salute.

_And really there was nothing else to say. _


End file.
